08 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.10 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut w Petergof i k giercogam Angaltskim); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kopciuszek - Kwiaty z mojego snu 2 (Shinderera monogatari - The flowers from my dream); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Rosnąć jak na drożdżach; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Psia buda 56 (Psi bouda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:35 Teletubisie - odc.130/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Funny Walks); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Savannah - odc. 32 (Savannah ep. 32); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:50 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 11:15 Zwierzęta świata - Olbrzymy z Yellowstone odc. 1/2 (Thunderbeast); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3241 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3456); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3242 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3457); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 837; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1403; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przyjaciele; reportaż 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 15; magazyn 15:35 Podróżnik - Biskaja droga północna 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3243 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3458); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3244 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3459); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1232 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1404; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 841; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Gimnastyka; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Laluś; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 - seria II - odc. 19(13) (4400, The - seria II - Mommy's Bosses, ep. 13) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:10 4400, Rozwikłanie tajemnic (4400, Unlocking the Secrets) - txt str.777; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Film dokumentalny 22:50 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:10 Zapoznam panią; film dokumentalny 23:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:15 Indeks; dramat 01:45 Chichot historii; reportaż 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 190/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 172, (7 - 21) (Ace`s Valet, Mother Comes First, Hit or); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 191/249 (The Love Boat Odcinek 170 (7/23) Side by Side, A Fish Out of Water, Rub me Tender); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W woj. dolnośląskim - w Dolnośląskiem; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 14 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 177 Złote gody 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 09:45 Panorama 10:10 Pogoda 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:43 Święta wojna - Wieszanie firanek (163) 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 36 (221) Tajemnice natury; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 38/162 Ostatnia strona (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 38 The Last Page); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc. 2 (House Of Thiny Tearaways); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 13; quiz muzyczny 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 18 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Szansa na Sukces - Małgorzata Ostrowska 17:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP 18:00 Biuro kryminalne - Rodzinny interes; serial TVP 18:25 Flesz Panorama 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 19:45 Ulice Kultury (20); magazyn 20:05 Mężczyzna moich marzeń (Decalage horaire (Jet lag)); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002) 21:35 Po oklaskach - Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (4) Bohdan Łazuka; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:15 Pitbull - odc. 5 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Chuligani - choroba stadionów (Hooligans); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA s.II odc. 21/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. 221 OUR MAN IN KOREA) kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:45 Pół na pół - odc. 19/23 (Half & Half ep.118); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:05 Pół na pół - odc. 20/23 (Half & Half ep.119); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (48) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (37) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępaa (47): 0kowy miłości - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (26) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (851) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (48) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (460) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (188) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (48): Trujące żądło zazdrości - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (461) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (852) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Messiah: Pierwsze ofiary (1) - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. Diarmuid lawrence, wyk. Kieran Q'Brien, Jamie Draven, Ken Stott, Michelle Forbes 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (2): Przesłuchanie - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską ? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (1) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (1) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (773) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (2) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (20) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo- dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (774) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Zgadnij, kto zabił - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Andy Wolk, David Richards, wyk. Cheryl ladd, Gillian Bevan, John Terry, Peter Howitt 23.20 Kryminalni (64): Stary znajomy - serial kryminalny 00.20 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 00.50 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Telesklep 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Trójka tam była 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:18 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Kurier świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Aktualności 15:48 Pogoda 15:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Bielsko-Biała 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Aktualności sportowe 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Przystanek Śląsk 18:22 Kronika miejska - Zabrze 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:32 Magazyn Meteo 18:35 Narciarski weekend 18:45 Ludzie i sprawy 19:10 Uwaga! Weekend! 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Życie za murem - Kamienna granica, odc. 2 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Życie za murem - Kamienna granica, odc. 2 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (9) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (264) - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (96) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (134) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (7) - serial przygodowy 12.35 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (10) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (110) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (97) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (8) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (135) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial anim. 20.30 Policyjne opowieści - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.00 Czarownice z Salem - dramat, USA 1996 23.40 Uciekający kojot - thriller, Kanada 1996 01.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.20 Casino Night 03.20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 04.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 04.35 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Zimowe przyjemności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj - Raj 160; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja - odc. 13; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (6) Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.35; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 812* - Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przez szybę EU 07; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 5; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Lora Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Zimowe przyjemności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj - Raj 160; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.36; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ostoja - odc. 13; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przez szybę EU 07; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 812* - Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Teatr TV - Gwałtu, co się dzieje!; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ujek - Józef Krzeptowski cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc.36; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 812* - Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr TV - Gwałtu, co się dzieje!; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przez szybę EU 07; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Ujek - Józef Krzeptowski cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tomasz Stańko Quartet "Lontano"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Lykantropia; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Muzyka źródeł - Trebunie Tutki - Dziwożony; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Jak kamienie przez Boga rzucone na szaniec; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Francuskie malarstwo romantyczne (The romantic years - french painting from 1815 to 1850); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Bez prądu - Closterkeller; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Pokuta (Pokajanie); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Pierwszy film; impresja filmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Tylko Dylan - koncert Martyny Jakubowicz; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Simon Rattle - Kolejny etap (Simon Rattle - Moving on); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wojna płci (The sex war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Drzewo pragnień (Natvris khe (The Wishing Tree)); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 10; magazyn filmowy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Apteka w Buckleinie; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Strefa - Jestem znikąd (I am from nowhere); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Austria, Niemcy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 1; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Zofia; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Republika wspomnień. Koncert zespołu Republika cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat reż. Juan José Campanella, wyk. Ricardo Darín, Hector Alterio, Norma Aleandro, Eduardo Blanco Argentyna 2001 10:10 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Zhou Sun, wyk. Gong Li, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Honglei Sun, Zhixiong Li Chiny/ Hongkong 2002 11:50 Sportowe życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Richard Harris, Rachel Roberts, Alan Badel, William Hartnell Wlk. Brytania 1963 14:10 Pustka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nicholas Ray, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Gloria Grahame, Frank Lovejoy, Carl Benton Reid USA 1950 15:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Billy Bob Thornton - serial dokumentalny USA 16:45 ostatni seans Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat reż. Sally Potter, wyk. Christina Ricci, Johnny Depp, Cate Blanchett, John Turturro Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 18:30 Generał - komedia reż. Clyde Bruckman, Buster Keaton, wyk. Buster Keaton, Marion Mack, Charles Henry Smith, Richard Allen USA 1927 20:00 ale świat! Dzieci niebios - film obyczajowy reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Mohammad Amir Naji, Amir Farrokh Hashemian, Bahare Seddiqi, Fereshte Sarabandi Iran 1997 21:35 ostatni seans Pret-a-Porter - komedia reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Kim Basinger, Julia Roberts USA 1997 23:55 Ostatnia chwila - thriller reż. Stephen Norrington, wyk. Max Beesley, Emily Corrie, Jason Isaacs, Kate Ashfield Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2001 01:45 Księżniczka i wojownik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Franka Potente, Benno Furmann, Joachim Król, Lars Rudolph Niemcy 2000 Canal + Film 08:30 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 10:10 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 14:35 Deser Marcel! - film krótkometrażowy 14:45 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 16:15 Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 18:25 Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny reż. Rich Thorne, wyk. Kyla Pratt, Kristen Wilson, Walker Howard, John Amos USA 2006 20:00 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher, Gloria Stuart, Bill Paxton USA 1997 23:10 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:35 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/24 USA 2004 00:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:45 SuperDeser Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 02:40 Oszukany - dramat psychologiczny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Geraldine Page, Elizabeth Hartman, Jo Ann Harris USA 1970 04:25 Łza księcia ciemności - film przygodowy reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Hanna Dunowska, Tomasz Stockinger, Vasili Lanovoi, Juri Jarvet Polska/ Estonia/ Rosja 1992 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: St.Etienne - Lyon 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Sevilla - Barcelona 13:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Joventut Badalona - CSKA Moskwa 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: TAU Ceramica Baskonia - Maccabi Elite Tel Awiw 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:05 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Koszykówka Euroliga: Prokom Trefl Sopot - Winterthur Barcelona 23:00 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 01:05 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 01:35 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 02:05 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Milan - Chievo 04:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 04:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Fiorentina - Torino 06:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Rozminować - film dokumentalny reż. Brian Liu, Mary Wareham, wyk. USA/Islandia/Nowa Zelandia 2005 09:15 Deser Piękno w zasięgu ręki - film krótkometrażowy 09:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'Hara, John Heard USA 1992 11:35 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 13:10 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Leon Niemczyk, Jerzy Turek, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1964 14:45 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 16:30 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 18:15 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/24 USA 2004 22:20 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Michael Mann, USA 1981 23:55 Żółtodzioby - komedia reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. David Chappelle, Guillermo Díaz, Harland Williams, Rachel True USA 1998 01:25 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 03:20 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Blaze Berdahl, Dale Midkiff, Denise Crosby, Fred Gwynne USA 1989 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 16:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rozbite szkło - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 21:00 Godzina zero: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Przemoc na sprzedaż - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet Camaro - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie 08:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1/16 finału 10:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 11:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - sprint kobiet 12:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 13:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 14:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - sprint kobiet 15:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1/16 finału 16:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Meksyku - zapowiedź 17:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - sprint mężczyzn 18:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 19:30 Boks Turniej w Hollywood - waga ciężka: Michael Moorer - Cliff Couser 20:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - wstęp do meczu 21:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecz 1/8 finału 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/8 finału - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecze rewanżowe 1/8 finału HBO 06:30 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 08:25 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 10:00 Prawda - thriller reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Beverley Breuer, Stephanie Zimbalist, Dean Cain, Thea Gill Kanada 2005 11:30 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jeff Hare, wyk. Peter Falk, Sam Aaron, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Bob Bancroft USA 2005 13:10 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 14:40 Selena - film biograficzny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda USA 1997 16:45 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny reż. Dwight H. Little, wyk. Johnny Messner, KaDee Strickland, Matthew Marsden, Nicholas Gonzalez USA 2004 18:20 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 20:10 Premiera D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 21:40 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 22:05 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 22:30 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 23:00 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 23:35 Przed zachodem słońca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Julie Delpy, Rodolphe Pauly, Vernon Dobtcheff USA 2004 00:55 Football Factory - dramat kryminalny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Dudley Sutton, Frank Harper, Tamer Hassan Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:25 Rytm to jest to! - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Grube, Enrique Sanchez Lansch, wyk. Niemcy 2004 04:15 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Rob & Big - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 MTV za kulisami: "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" Good Charlotte - jak się kręci teledyski 19:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 21:30 Bam's Unholy Union - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Polowanie na małpy - film dokumentalny 09:00 Zabójcza miłość pająków - film dokumentalny 10:00 Pająk samuraj - film dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Tragedia na pokazie lotniczym - serial dokumentalny 12:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Polowanie na małpy - film dokumentalny 14:00 Zabójcza miłość pająków - film dokumentalny 15:00 Pająk samuraj - film dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Lemur - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na małpy - film dokumentalny 20:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 23:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 00:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Boks Gala w Rostocku 10:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Cracovia Kraków - Widzew Łódź 12:00 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - studio przed meczem Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 15:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Manchester United 18:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA 20:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Sevilla FC - FC Barcelona 00:15 Żużel Przed sezonem TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 13/44 USA 2000 08:55 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 28/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/22 USA 1994 10:55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 74/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 29/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 26 ost. USA 2004 16:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 8/18 USA 1994 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/22 USA 1994 18:10 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 75/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 28/100 USA 1986 19:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 9/18 USA 1994 20:10 Zła miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Daniel Baldwin, Jeremy Jordan, Meadow Sisto USA 1996 22:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/16 Niemcy 1996 23:05 Jeździec bez głowy - horror reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Christina Ricci, Miranda Richardson, Michael Gambon USA 1999 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznes 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 39: film 08:10 Top shop 19:50 Namiętności, odc. 107: serial 20:45 Pojedynek na Atlantyku: film 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Ania 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Kasia 00:35 Maksymalne perwersje 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop HBO 2 06:30 Fałszerski spisek: film 08:05 Zobacz w HBO 08:45 Rytm to jest to! 10:30 Żona mojego partnera: film 12:00 Cinema, cinema 12:30 Jack Błyskawica: film 14:05 Homarowy biznes: film 15:40 Porządna kobieta: film 17:10 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia: film 18:40 Batman – początek: film 21:00 Pracownik miesiąca: film 22:35 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może, odc. 2 23:05 Sin City – Miasto grzechu: film 01:05 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana: film 02:35 Last Days: film 04:10 Cinema, cinema 04:40 Jack Błyskawica: film VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 11:00 Meet The Barkers 11:30 MTV Making the Movie 12:00 Polonez 13:00 So 80's 13:30 Smells like 90's 14:00 3 z 1 14:30 VH1 Hits 15:00 Wczoraj i dziś 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Smells like 90's 18:00 Best of charts 19:00 Na temat 20:00 Nierandkowi 20:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku 21:00 W domu u... 21:30 Moja muzyka 22:30 Rock Ballads 23:30 Daria: serial 00:00 Chill Out 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 09:55 Zaginione światy: serial 10:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 12:40 Detektywi na polu bitwy: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 15:55 Zaginione światy: serial 16:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 18:40 Detektywi na polu bitwy: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 21:55 Zaginione światy: serial 22:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 00:40 Detektywi na polu bitwy: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Wielkie miasta 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie, odc. 3: serial 12:10 Ulice świata 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 4 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 8 14:05 Wielkie miasta 15:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Wielkie miasta 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie, odc. 3: serial 18:10 Ulice świata 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 4 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 8 20:05 Wielkie miasta 21:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 21:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 22:20 Na szlaku 22:50 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Przygoda z golfem 00:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 5 01:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 01:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 02:05 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi Discovery Science 05:10 Jurassica 06:00 Hindenburg 06:50 Robotica: serial 07:40 Kuchenna chemia: serial 08:10 Słoneczne imperium: serial 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 09:55 Robotica: serial 10:45 Kuchenna chemia: serial 11:10 Planeta dinozaurów: serial 12:00 Hindenburg 12:50 Robotica: serial 13:40 Kuchenna chemia: serial 14:10 Słoneczne imperium: serial 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 15:55 Robotica: serial 16:45 Kuchenna chemia: serial 17:10 Planeta dinozaurów: serial 18:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 3: serial 18:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 18:50 Wielka niewiadoma, odc. 2: serial 19:15 Wynalazcy: serial 19:40 Kuchenna chemia: serial 20:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 21:00 Zadziwiająca Ziemia: serial 21:55 Wielka niewiadoma, odc. 2: serial 22:20 Wynalazcy: serial 22:45 Kuchenna chemia: serial 23:10 Jurassica 00:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 3: serial 00:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 00:50 Wielka niewiadoma, odc. 2: serial 01:15 Wynalazcy: serial 01:40 Kuchenna chemia: serial 02:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 03:00 Zadziwiająca Ziemia: serial 03:55 Wielka niewiadoma, odc. 2: serial 04:20 Wynalazcy: serial 04:45 Kuchenna chemia: serial Planete 06:45 Nie ma łatwych dni, odc. 2: serial 07:35 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 25: serial 08:05 Katastrofy lotnicze, odc. 3 09:00 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 17: serial 09:35 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 18: serial 10:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 19: serial 10:45 Znakomitości, odc. 2: serial 11:40 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 4 12:30 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 20: serial 13:05 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 21: serial 13:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 15: serial 14:15 Znakomitości, odc. 6: serial 15:10 Historia futbolu, odc. 13: serial 16:15 Mój świat tańca, odc. 6: serial 16:45 Agencja, odc. 1: serial 17:15 Mrówki – tajemnicza siła przyrody 18:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 10: serial 18:45 Bracia Bielscy. Nieznani partyzanci 19:45 One i muzyka, odc. 12: serial 20:15 Przyroda polska – rzeka powrotów 20:55 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 9 21:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 10 22:35 Wycieczka do Mauthausen 00:15 Ofiary przemocy 01:20 Na krawędzi bankructwa, odc. 6: serial 01:50 Na krawędzi bankructwa, odc. 1: serial 02:20 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 5: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit 06:00 Łowca krokodyli 07:00 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 10 07:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 18 08:00 Życie ssaków 09:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 88 09:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 4 10:00 Małe zoo walczy! 11:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit 12:00 Pszczoły zabójcy – poskromienie roju 13:00 Życie ssaków 14:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 15:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania 16:00 Łowca krokodyli 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston, odc. 10 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 89 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 4 19:00 Życie ssaków 20:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek, odc. 1 20:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek, odc. 2 21:00 Na posterunku, odc. 1 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit 23:00 Na posterunku 23:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 10 00:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku 01:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek, odc. 1 01:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek, odc. 2 02:00 Na posterunku, odc. 1 03:00 Życie ssaków 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston, odc. 10 CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport: Magazine 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News Asia 15:30 Inside the Middle East 16:00 Your World Today 19:30 Inside the Middle East 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:30 World Sport: Magazine 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Shuriken School: serial 09:10 Pucca: serial 09:35 Yin Yang Yo: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 Tutenstein: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Yin Yang Yo: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Naruto: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Dark Oracle: serial 20:40 Galactik Football: serial 21:05 Naruto: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Dark Oracle: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Król Szamanów: serial 23:10 Król Szamanów: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku